Vehicles
These 'vehicles '''appear throughout the series, whether they be for battle, transportation, or both. Frontline BattleMech The Frontline BattleMech appears to be one of the most powerful of all Irken military units, perhaps only comparable to the Massive. Zim commanded one during Operation Impending Doom I, but got so excited he forgot that he hadn't left Irk yet, and proceeded to destroy the entire Irken army, thus earning himself his reputation as the worst Invader ever, as seen in the series premiere, The Nightmare Begins. Zim was banished to planet Foodcourtia after the incident, but "quit being banished" after hearing of Operation Impending Doom II. It has not appeared since. The Frontline BattleMech was designed as a first wave assault, rushing into battle and destroying as much as possible. It is heavily armed with gun hands and a large canon on its back. A crew of technicians operate it from the inside. Zim piloted through Irk, thinking it was Meekrob, and destroyed the original 32 invaders. Appearances * The Nightmare Begins * The Trial (unfinished) Hunter-destroyer machine Appearances *Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Description The hunter-destroyer machine is a robot that locks onto its target and kills relentlessly. Zim owned one that he planned to use on Dib. He most likely got it from the Vortians, who have always given Zim stuff. MegaDoomer Combat Stealth Mech Appearances *Megadoomer Description A new development in Irken technology, this Vortian-designed mech can turn invisible. This is useless, however, as the pilot can still be seen. The MegaDoomer is heavily armed, complete with a doom canon and self-destruct mechanism. It requires a massive amount of energy to use. It was going to help Invader Tenn conquer Meekrob. Maim Bot Appearances *Hobo 13 *Tak: The Hideous New Girl Description This mech is most likely a common weapon used in ground battle. Back when Zim was training on Devastis, he used a Maim Bot against a snack machine, sending half the planet into a black out, and trapped Tak for a long time. Zim requested a Maim Bot from the Tallest, who concluded that he was insane. Plasma-armed Battle Tank Appearances *Hobo 13 *The Trial (possibly) Description Zim makes a request for one of these tanks from the Tallest. In the script for the Trial, it mentions Zim piloting a spider/crab tank. It may have been one of these. We never did see them in action. Death Wave Cannon Appearances *Hobo 13 Description Zim makes a request for a death wave cannon from the Tallest. Nothing is known about these, but they look very powerful. They are huge, spiked, cannons. Spittle Runner Description Spittle Runners are the smallest and most fragile ships of the Irken Fleet, but they also move at lightning speed. They are also the most common Irken ship, and there are usually swarms of them, usually enveloping enemy ships in huge assaults. Notable moments *In the Operation Impending Doom I flashback, Zim crushes a Spittle Runner with his Frontline BattleMech. *There is a Spittle Runner wreck on Planet Dirt. *Tak modifies the above wreck into her own ship. Shuvver Description This ship is another common Irken vessel. Underneath its outer shell is a pod configuration not unlike that of Zim's Voot Cruiser, and may be an evolved form of it. Notable moments *This was the type of ship that was seen at Conventia's Docking Ring, where it had the crew beamed to the planet's surface. *When the organic sweep of Blorch begins, it is these ships that perform it. Ripper Description This ship isn't as common as the previous two. There's not much to say about it. It looks like a transport vessel. Notable moments *This was the first ship we see in The Nightmare Begins. Ring Cutter Description This vessel is one of the bigger ones. It is also less seen than the others. Not much to say about it, other than that it is involved in Organic Sweeps. Viral Tank Description The largest ship of the fleet, the Viral Tank is most likely the most powerful as well. It is a science ship of some sort, though it is still armed for battle. It is almost as big as The Massive, if not bigger. Notable Appearances *Zim flies by a Viral Tank in the opening credits (the corporate logo is on the back of the ship). *When Zim arrives at The Great Assigning, he smashes his Voot between two Viral Tanks. The Massive ''For a better description, see: The Massive Description The Massive truly lives up to its name with its gargantuan size. It is The Tallest's personal ship. Designed by Vortian engineers for Tallest Miyuki, The Massive is a Bludgeon-class vehicle that is the heart of the Irken Armada. The fuel pods contain Almighty Tallest Red and Purple's snack supplies. Captain Lard Nar lent a hand in the initial designs of the ship, while the Vortian who became Prisoner 777 finalized it. Zim swore that it would never fly. He was wrong. Voot Cruiser Description For more information, see Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is Zim's personal craft. At one point, he also refers to it as the "Voot Runner" , or simply "the Voot". It can reach high speeds and it has a variety of special features; It has a pair of canons on the front that fire a sort of pulse blast. The back pods can detach and can be used as cutting tools. The Voot can also reconfigure into a disguise machine, although it cannot handle anything past very simple disguises, otherwise it distorts them horribly. There is another theory that Zim built it himself. It is often treated as though it were a character. A single bee seems to cause great collateral damage to the Voot Cruiser. It has two tractor beams, and a port through the bottom of the rear to lower one's self into one of the beams. Unnamed Description At the end of Hobo 13, Zim is awarded with a brand new Irken vessel. The controls to it are locked, however, and it sends Zim straight into a sun. It is not a warship, rather a highly defensive personal craft. Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles